


Kith&Kin

by Melibell



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bigender!Garak, M/M, Mpreg, all Cardassians can carry or produce babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: Series of rough drabbles where Garak is Pregnant with Julians baby.(No beta, rough first drafts, ~ We die like Jem'Hadar! xd Feel free to point out spelling or typos!)
Relationships: Damar/Dukat (Star Trek), Dukat/Elim Garak, Dukat/Weyoun (Star Trek), Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Garak pushes the food around on the plate, taping one sharpened claw on the metal. The sounds get lost in the echoes of the promenade.

He was supposed to meet Julian just as he does every week but an emergency came up and the Doctor had to run. It has started being a habit, the little time they have together was always cut even shorter. Garak has started to find the assistant nurse's voice a grating annoyance. 

"Eating alone?" The chair at his table scrapes along the metal floor.

Garak looks up "What do you want Dukat?" He scoffs, looking down at his food once again. The cake he was eating has been reduced to crumbs. He continues to render it smaller with the fork.

Dukat watches him in silence for a moment, curiosity shining in the taller Cardassians' eyes. He leans his elbows on the table. "This is the last time I will tell you, leave my daughter alone Garak."

The spy turned tailor laughs. "At this point, I think that is just your excuse to visit the station." Garak shakes his head, dropping his fork, pushing the plate away.

Dukat swallows. That's how Garak knows his words hit true.

"No, Do not think so highly of yourself." Dukat crosses his arms defensively, Garak smiles. He could always read this man like an open book.

"Do you want her to spend time with the Bajorans you despise so much instead of the only Cardassian?" Garak takes out a few slips of latinum. He would rather not stick around with Dukat longer than he needs to. 

"Those are more her people then you could ever hope to be a Cardassian, Garak." Dukat stands up, blocking Garak from leaving.

"Bajorans are more Cardassian than me, do tell me more, Dukat." Garak straightens to stand tall, tensing his muscles to appear bigger. They stare at each other. Dukat backs up first. Garak flicks his tail in satisfaction at the win.

Dukat's tail spikes bristle in annoyance, hitting the floor with a rhythmic tap, swaying back and forth.

"Fine, I did not come here to fight." He sighs. "Let's walk."

Garak shrugs and sets off down the promenade, Dukat follows. Garak notices Odo watching them from his favorite railing above.

The tailor smiles and nods at some of his customers as they pass, waiting for Dukat to speak. 

He does once they turn into one of the empty halls of the station. "There is a rumor… something Ziyal had told me in confidence."

Garak stumbles. He did know that the girl told everything to her father but had hoped this would be an exception. He had let it slip to her in a moment of weakness and has not told anybody since.

Dukat turns to look at him. "It's… true." He laughs. Garak growls low, his tail agitated, wanting to lash out. He struggles to keep it still, taking deep breaths. 

"This is none of your concern." Garak smiles despite the panic building in his chest.

"Whose is it?" Dukat moves closer until they almost touch.

The spy grins, closing the distance, their tails intertwine. "Do you want me to say it is yours, Dukat, hmmm? Not enough children in your life?" his eyes shine in the darkness as he tries to read the Gul's intentions.

Dukat pulls away "It is that human Doctor you are so fond of."

Garak shrugs, not qualifying that with an answer. "You came all the way out of your dear Cardassia to ask this, a call would have sufficed." 

"As if you have ever told the truth in your life Elim." Dukat keeps talking low.

Garak bristles at the use of his first name, it brings back unpleasant memories.

"So, why do you care?" He crosses his arms, his turn to be defensive.

"I have the power to let you return to Cardassia… for the birth" he starts.

Garak blinks slowly, deliberately. "Return home…" he starts laughing

"Oh darling, if that was true you would have not kept me in that camp of the Jem'Hadar." The mirth drops off his features. "Whatever bullshit you want to say, save it for someone who cares Dukat. This child growing in me will not change the past." 

Garak turns away, walking past Dukat, his tail curled tightly to his body, tense and closed off.


	2. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia and Kira just taking part in some station gossip, like one does XD.

"So spill! You and Garak, what's the story?" Dax slides her chair closer. She has only gotten to the bar to find Kira and Julian talking quietly. 

"There is nothing to tell, we are just good friends." He takes the bite of the desert in front of him.

Kira scoffs. "Last time I check good friends do not kiss on the promenade for all to see.”

Dax grins with delight. "They kissed? Tell me everything!"

Kira nods "It was quite scandalous, they were by the temple as I was exiting." She gestures "The clerics were already uncomfortable with Garak's presence as they always are" 

Julian groans, he remembers the day, he had gotten so caught up with Garak's soft words that he had forgotten where they were.

Kira continues "You should have seen the oldest Vedeks as they started making out. I wished I had taken a picture."

Dax sighs, "Me too" Julian rolls his eyes "Please, it was a perfectly polite innocent exchange." He takes a drink of wine. "Compared to the many complaints you and Worf receive." He taps his glass on the table to drive his point home.

"Touché," she leans back with a laugh. If Worf was with them he would not have such good humor about the insinuation. 

"While I do enjoy all this prying into my romantic life." Julian finishes off his drink. "I must retire for the day." He gets off the chair, pushing it in out of habit.

"Into Garak's waiting arms I would bet on it." Jadzia lifts her drink as though to toast

Julian shakes his head "I would not waste my money so readily" he turns, waving goodbye without glancing back.

Kira watches him go, before taking his spot at the table to be closer to Dax. They are the last two of their usual party in the bar. "So I heard that Garak is expecting" she whispers, glancing around the almost empty room.

Dax chokes on her drink, whistling "I knew those two had something but pregnant! Man, I for once I owe Quark money.” she shakes her head. 

“That you do!” Quark yells across the room, never missing a chance to earn some latnium. 

“Are we sure it is Julian’s. I saw Dukat confronting Garak in the hall yesterday, perhaps it’s his.” Jadzia gestures with her drink, a smile on her lips. 

Kira shakes her head. “There is no doubt those two have some history, but Garak never had any patience for that man.” 

Quark sits down, the bar is starting to empty and he has nothing to keep him busy. “My sources say it is a Bajoran here on the station."

“Impossible! No Bajoran is going to go for a Cardassian, not here of all places.” Kira rolls her eyes. She can count on one hand the amount of Bajorans that would talk to Garak for more than five minutes and all of them are happily married. 

Quark clicks his tongue. “Don’t discount it. These are desperate times, a perfect situation to take pleasure in the arms of one’s enemies” 

Jadzia nods in agreement. “That is true, I remember some good times back in the day. War makes strange bedfellows.” 

Kira shrugs. “True but we are barely at war, the Dominion bastards never stop talking.” she drains her cup. Quark refills it quickly, punching numbers into his pad. “We just sit and wait, I do not like this waiting.” She takes another drink. 

“I don’t know I do not mind it. Maybe we can reach a peaceful agreement before it escalates.” Jadzia swirls her drink. None of them believe it. The silence stretches. 

“Well I as a businessman, wish these jem’Hadar would stop filling the bar. They don’t ---” Jadzia cuts in. “yeah Quark we get it, they don’t eat, they don’t drink---”

“And most importantly they don't pay!” Kira chimes in. Jadzia laughs, holding up her cup. Kira clicks her glass against it. They sit and drink well into the early morning, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. 


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damar has a thing for Dukat and everyone knows it.

"Is it true?" Damar crosses his arms with a frown, searching Dukat's face.

"Hmm? What's that?" Dukat looks up from his work.

"The child, is it yours?" Damar does not know what to do with his hands, crossing them again into a different position.

"Child, what child?" Dukat lifts an eye ridge with confusion.

"Sir! Please, do not pretend, you know well which child!" Damar looks anywhere but his superior's eyes, a blush forming around his chufa.

Dukat leans back a smile on his lips. "No, I do not know what you mean Damar."

"Gul…" he groans "Nevermind" he shakes his head with annoyance.

Dukat sighs, he had expected to tease the younger Cardassian longer. "Garak's child is not mine."

Damar breathes out a sigh of relief. The Gul stands up, he draws his hand across the desk until he is standing in front of Damar, their knees touching as Dukat sits back. "Jealous, were we?" His smiles wide, fangs poking past lips.

The man in front of him takes a step back, surprise, raw on his face. "No… of course not!" Damar protests, breath hitched.

Dukat pushes off the table, towering over with his full height, taking the smaller man by the hips, touching their foreheads together. Damar does not pull away, a soft rumble of pleasure in his chest. 

"Then what is it, be honest with me now," Dukat mutters low, their tails intertwining

"You could do better sir, Garak has dishonored your family enough." He says slowly, breathless. Their noses almost touch, Dukat leans in closer. 

"Ah… sorry to interrupt"

Damar jumps back as though someone splashed ice-cold water in his face. Dukat frees his tail not a moment too soon. He sighs. "What do you want Weyoun?"

"It is not urgent, I can return at a later time." He bows, a smile on his features.

"That will not be necessary" Damar clears his throat, fixing his uniform "I am leaving" he takes several steps back before turning.

"Damar… wait" Dukat moves to go after him but stops before taking a step

Damar pauses to glare at the Vorta before leaving, ignoring his name being called.

Dukat brushes his hair back with an exasperated sigh, leaning back on the desk. "You just ruined a perfectly good evening, this better be good." He glares at the clone with annoyance. Weyuon chuckles.

"Perhaps not completely ruined. I wanted to ask you to dinner" the Vorta grins, a wide unnerving and fake expression.

Dukat tilts his head, narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

Weyuon shrugs "Believe it or not I find your company… intriguing" he nods at his owns words. "Besides, I wanted to talk more on the art you have shown me" he is still struggling with understanding the minutia of expression and if he does it might improve his sense of diplomacy.

Dukat was ready to say no but he is not about to pass up a chance to talk about Ziyal's talent. Not to mention he is as curious about the Vorta as it is about him.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak confronts Julian and it gets much to real for his liking. Blame the hormones of being 10 weeks pregnant xd.

Garak paces outside the hall to Julian’s quarters. He has a key and even if he did not, there is not a lock created that can stop him. This ship being Cardassian architecture, it is mere childsplay to open any door.

He could storm into the Doctor’s quarters in his usual manner. Yet he hesitates, something he has found always happens with the doctor these days. That hesitation and fear just at the edge of his mind. He sees that same fear in the Terrans eyes.

It was so much simpler when the only connection they had was sex.

Does Julian even wish for anything more, does the man care for him in that way? They had never broached the subject of dating let alone having a family. 

He sighs, brushing his hair back, crossing his arms. He should go back to his quarters, it is getting late. This pacing only gets him agitated. Garak finds himself unable to leave until he confronts Julian.

The Cardassian takes a deep breath. “Common Garak, you have faced things more terrifying then this. Remember the time on Tennerth, that was many times more terrifying. It will be fine” he takes a deep breath about to ring the bell. He does not get the chance.

The door opens. “Garak! What are you doing here?” Julian moves past him, a pad in his hand. “Nevermind, sorry, can it wait. There is some emergency at the bridge” he starts walking away.

Garak sighs. “There always is” he mutters under his breath before plastering the fake smile that is almost like second nature. “Yes of course Doctor, we can talk later, it is not urgent.” He nods. This is for the best, really there is no need for the good Doctor to concern himself with impending fatherhood.

Julian presses his communicator “Nurse, how urgent is it, can you handle it?”

“Uh yes Doctor, sorry to disturb you." 

He nods, turning off the badge. He backtracks 

"Garak, what is it. I know that tone.” He crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes to read the expressions of the Cardassian carefully.

“It is of no concern Doctor, I assure you.” He flicks his eyes down for a moment. It is an obvious tell that in any other circumstance Garak would not allow himself but he, however illogically, trust the doctor.

“As if I would believe a word that leaves those lips of yours. Come on now” Julian moves closer, taking Garak by the small of the back and leading him into the quarters. The lights dim and the heat rises almost instantly. 

Garak relaxes in the more suitable environment with a breath of relief.

The Doctor guides him to the table. “Darjeeling tea, hot. ” The replicator chimes, making two cups, setting them on the table.

Garak wraps his hands around the offered cup. It makes him feel better to have something to hold.

Julian sits down, slowly sipping at his tea, content to wait for Garak to speak first. 

The Cardassian knows this trick well and on any other day he would play the waiting game but he has waited long enough, it has almost three months. He will start to show soon if rumors do not out him. It is better for the good Doctor to hear it from him.

“Doctor… Julian.” He swallows, names are always so personal, much too open. The man before him deserves some honesty, not too much but a small slither will not hurt.

“Yes?” Bashir takes another sip of tea. 

“It is not something so easy for me to say. See despite our acquaintance, we have not talked of just what it is… ” he gestures at the space separating them, unable to finish. The words there but much to raw.

Julian sets down his cup, looking into the swirling liquid. “Well, what do you want there to be between us, Mr. Garak.” He looks up, face blank. Julian was always an open book but now his emotions are carefully hidden. 

“I…” he hesitates, changing the subject somewhat. “Do you want children, my dear Doctor?”

Julian narrows his eyes. “Yes, in time. I think it would be too early to talk children at this point I am still young.” He shrugs.

Garak bunches his shoulders “I see” he whispers low. 

“Now Garak, what is all this about. Spit it out, you stubborn man.” Julian pushes, leaning across the table.

Garak sighs, meeting the Terran’s eyes, there is worry in them.

“If I told you that…,.” He swallows. “That hypothetically I am carrying your child…”

Julian pushes back, jumping up. The chair clatters to the floor.

Garak lets fear flicker across his features, looking up. This was not his first pregnancy and he has lost more than one child to the anger of his partner and his father. Julian is different, he knows this but the fear twists in his gut.

“I am just joking with you Doctor, I just wanted to test your reaction.” He smiles standing up. “I think that tells me everything, thank you.”

Julian lets Garak walk past him, frozen in place the door clicks open. The Cardassian hesitates at the door.

Julian swallows. Garak carrying his child. So many years together, and he had never known it to be possible. Julian had done various tests and knew that his body after the augments had 1 in a million of producing viable children sp he had never even entertained the idea. It was just so sudden. What was he supposed to say? He swallows again. Then sighs. If he says nothing and lets Garak leave that man will take on the world alone. The child deserves better.

“Wait!” Julian runs out of the quarters and down the hall. He grabs Garak by the wrist pressing him against the wall.

They look at each other breathlessly. Julian draws the Cardassian into a desperate kiss. 

“Marry me.” He whispers, breathless.

Garak’s eyes go wide, his breath hitches. “Doctor, you are being rash. I told you it just a jest—" 

"No, it wasn’t,” Julian says with certainty. He has gotten quite proud of telling when the spy before him is lying. He was not this time.

“Garak, I will not let my child grow up without both parents in the picture. Do you understand? I care for you and we might as well make it official.”

Garak’s breath comes in quick gasps, he feels panic in his chest. Tears start to spill. “Fuck.” He curses, turning away, trying to push past Julian. He has been crying more than he should but he had allowed it in his quarters when he was alone. The one downside of being with a child is the emotions being so uncontrollable, to one like Garak who prides himself on control, this is the utmost shame.

The Doctor does not say anything, he knows how the Cardassian feels about being in such a state. The deep blue of his chufa shows his embarrassment.

Instead, he leads Garak back to his quarters. They sit on the couch. The Cardassian curls as small as he can on top of Julian, crying quietly for a long time.  
  
***

"This is ridiculous!" The vision snaps violently. "Is that how you seem me Quark?  
  
Garak growls, his tail twitching in annoyance, free and visible in his more leisurely clothing.  
  
"We went through every other more realistic scenario. What did you want me to do?" he groans, clicking away on his pad. "Just tell the man already."  
  
"Oh yes, just ask the good Doctor for dinner and tell him the truth, sounds so easy." The Cardassian crosses his arms. 

"It is! Bashir is a family man, what are you so terrified of Garak?" Quark starts another simulation.  
  
"No, he's not. That is why I can't just tell him... not after..." he thinks back on the thoughts this simulation brought to the surface. "Enough Quark. I have seen enough." Garak turns quickly leaving the Ferengi alone. Quark shrugs. "It was a pleasure taking your latnium." he shakes his head, turning off the holoprogram and terminating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a dream of Garak's or Julian, take your pick. What really happend is the mext chapter xd


	5. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual way for how Julian finds out Garak is pregnant.

The door to the infirmary opens as Odo rushes in. Julian looks up. It has been a slow day but he has a strong feeling that is about to change. The constable is carrying Garak in his arms, holding him as though he weighs nothing. Which to the changeling he probably weighs close to that.

Julian jumps up, flinging open his tricorder. "What happened?" Moving with Odo as he goes deeper into the room.

The changeling sets the unconscious Cardassian on the nearest infirmary bed. Shifting to a smaller size now that he does not have the added weight of the Cardassian “He passed out on the Promenade while we were heading to Quarks.” Odo crosses his arms, concerned.

Julian reads the scan results twice, three times, shaking his head. He places the medical pen to the neck, waking him. “Garak, are you alright?” 

The Cardassian squints, blinking in the bright harsh lights of the infirmary. “Quite alright, Doctor.” He sighs. The layers of clothing he wears do not feel like enough. 

“Do not do that again.” Odo crosses his arms. 

Garak laughs softly, wincing. His head is pounding something fierce making it hard to string his usual retorts together “I promise to do my best not to faint in your waiting arms again."

Odo groans with a nod. “I have rounds to do. I will leave him in your capable hands, Doctor.” 

Julian nods. Odo leaves as quickly as he came in. The silence stretches as Julian reads the chart again. 

“Doctor, do not keep me in suspense, what is on your mind.” Garak tilts his head, studying the Terran carefully. 

“Your blood pressure is low, for your species that is.” Julian swallows. “It looks like you are three months…” 

“Pregnant. Yes, quite right my dear doctor.” Garak smiles, his tail sways where it hangs off the edge on the infirmary bed.

"Why did you not tell me if you knew?" Julian moves closer, a frown on his lips trying to read the Cardassian but always barely seeing anything past the mask.

"I do not see why it is any of your concern, my dear Doctor." Garak groans as he moves to get off the bed. The morning's nausea returns tenfold. He hates this time of child carrying the most, the headaches, the sickness and it is so much worse outside Cardassia. 

Julain moves to steady him out of habit. "Garak, I am your Doctor, that is exactly why it is my concern." He takes a deep breath. "More importantly, as your partner, do I not have the right to know such things?" 

"I know your thoughts on children, my friend." Garak slides forward more, getting off the bed. The dizziness gets worse and he leans into Julian for support. The Doctor adjusts his posture to support the larger man.

Julian swallows. It is no secret that he wants no children of his own. The genetic manipulations that his parents did could have adverse effects on progeny and he does not want to risk that. "Who is the father? Will you at least tell me that."

"Nobody you know, it was just a one-night folly." Garak pulls ways, taking deep breaths to regain his balance.

"You are lying, I could take a DNA test you know." He waves the tricorder still in his hand.

Garak's eyes flick towards it and a brief moment of fear crosses his gaze. Then the mask slides back and he smiles. "You could of course, but is the intrigue more exciting? Had I not had this unfortunate accident you would have never even know my dear."

"Perhaps, I will not force you to do anything, Garak but consider telling me? Please." He sighs as Garak steps back. The Cardassian seems to be in a hurry to leave, to not get pulled in anymore lies.

"Oh, you convinced me, doctor. I was out late just coming back from Quarks on the promenade and this handsome Bajoran---"

"Garak. We have been friends long enough for me to know that is bullshit." Julian crosses his arms.

"You wound me! It is a really grand tale." He frowns with mock hurt.

Julian rolls his eyes. "At least let me take some more tests, I am worried if the fainting spell was more then it seemed."

Garak lets the mask crack, cold steel coming over his features. "No, I do not think so Doctor. The mystery of this child will remain as such."

"Garak wait!" Julian stops him with a hand on his elbow. "I just wish to help"

"Now my darling doctor unless you give me no choice and are forcing to run more tests, I shall be leaving." Garak yanks out of the Terran's grip.

"At least let me help you back to your quarters." Julian offers. He has to find a way to spend more time with Garak and maybe get an answer out of him.

"I am with child, not helpless. I will be fine" he walks out of the infirmary and down the hall.

"I insist" Julian walks briskly after him.

Garak rolls his eyes "As you wish, my dear friend but do not expect to hear anything more about the father."

Julian nods. When Garak is ready, he will tell him the truth, until then he can wait and just be there for the stubborn Cardassian.


	6. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak is having trouble eating~~ and still struggling to tell the truth.

Garak pushes aside his plate with annoyance. 

"Now Garak, you need to eat something." Julian pushes it back, he had ordered some fruit and more suitable Cardassian food. He noticed several days ago that the man was not eating.

"I am not hungry Doctor, I had a snack before we met. It was inconsiderate of me." Garak smiles, pushing the food away again. 

“I know you haven't Garak. We have knowns each other for years now. I know enough when you lie.” Julian sighs. He doesn’t push the plate towards the man again. 

"Do you now Doctor? Have I become so easy, so obvious.” he takes the plate closer, picking the food with not much enthusiasm. 

“Would not say that. If you were boring I would not be a Doctor.” he smiles, taking a bite of Garak’s plate having finished his food. 

“That’s good I would hate to bore you, my dear Doctor.” He looks at the plate again, taking a bite of the same thing Julian did, managing to swallow it. The Doctor takes note of it. He takes another bite of more, watching Garak carefully. The Cardassian mirrors his action, taking some of the same food from where Julian had. He usually hates the taste of the Cardassians food but if it gets Garak to eat. 

“I do not think you would ever be able to do that Garak.” He rests his chin on his palm, slowly taking small bites. 

“I do see your plan Doctor, you hate my species-specific taste in food.” He gestures, taking a bite. The food goes down easier than it has in days. 

Julian shrugs. “If me eating your food makes you eat then it is a sacrifice I am willing to take.” 

Garak laughs low. “And such a sacrifice it is my dear Doctor. Thank You.” the smile drops, a crack in the mask. “May I ask why you are so concerned with my well being.” He glances around the room to watch for any eager ears. “Do not get me wrong, I appreciate it my friend but after our…” he gestures vaguely. 

Julian rolls his eyes. “Garak, any falling out we had wasn’t me. You know this!” He has been trying to make Garak understand that but the Cardassian is nothing if not suspicious. 

“Yes, but Doctor, that is not the only…” he sighs, shaking his head. 

Julian sucks in a breath, understanding dawning on him. He glances around the room much like Garak did only a moment earlier. 

“My augmentation…” he takes a long drink. “Understand that such reactions are something I have gotten used to.” He clears his throat. “It is normal Garak. I do not blame you” 

“You are so forgiving my dear Doctor, it could yet be your downfall. It was not right for me… to…” he growls, struggling with the truth. 

“Garak. Your words were not any crueler then what I have said on many an occasion. Fair’s fair.” he shrugs, taking hold of the Cardassians colder hands. 

Garak stays quiet for a long while, taking a drink of his water. “Doctor… Bashir…” Garak shakes his head. “Ju…” he trails off, not quite sure what to say. He can lie, he can be his usual self but he wants to be honest, to tell Julian the truth about the child. Yet his past experiences hold him back. If Julian reacts negatively, the way his Father did the first time he was with a child, or the many partners since. No it is better to maintain the lie. Garak has been lying since he set foot on this station so it would not be out of the norm. 

Julian waits with bated breath before realizing that the man is not going to finish his thought. 

“Doctor Bashir to the infirmary.” his com beeps. He flinches. Whatever Garak has been hiding, Julian was so close to finding it. 

“Be right there.” he gets up. “Do not think this is over my dear friend, I will see you for dinner tonight, my quarters” he does not give time for Garak to decline, running down the promenade.

The Cardassian closes his eyes, running a hand through his hair. Why did he ever allow himself this? He had gotten complacent in getting close to the Doctor. This situation cannot go any longer. The only choice is to be honest and get ready for the fall out or run. The latter sounds much more pleasant if only he had a place to run. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited chapter four to make more sense, I forgot to add that when I first posted it XD.


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak thinks of his first child.

It was a well lit quiet night on Cardassia. The bugs chirping away with no trouble in the world. The tall gates off the estate keeping out the sand that stretches for miles in every direction, no other living soul to intrude on this sanctuary. The obsidian order prides itself on secrecy, and there is none more reclusive then Enabran Tain. 

Garak digs his claws into the soft wet ground, making a neat hole in the ground. The heat of the day has subsided to be bearable by Cardassian standards but the cool wetness still feels good on his warm scales. 

He has been to this estate many times, any free time he could get, he was here, just to see his mother. She was getting long in years, older then any Cardassian he knew so he was worried their time would be cut short.

Garak was around death all the time, he expected it even. So he tried to always be prepared to lose what was most important to him without feeling regret.

He slowly lowers a hardy cactus-like a plant into the hole he prepared. The needles try to cut into his scales. 

This was the first time he was summoned by Tain. It worried him when he received the message but it has been three days and he has not seen or heard from his mentor.

He brushes the dirt over the plant, patting down.

On some level, Garak suspects why the master has called him here. He hopes he is wrong as he digs another hole with his claws.

He is wearing loose clothing to hide his condition, it flows around his feet in neat folds of tan. Usually, he wears black but the day was much too hot for such things. His tail is curled across his lap to stay out of the way.

"Elim" the voice of his mother calls from the house. "Master Tain is here."

Garak doesn’t move, taking another plant and placing it in the hole. If his suspicions are correct then whatever Tain wants will not be pretty and it is best to do it outside. Where His mother who barely goes into the garden at night, will not see it.

"Recruit, at attention!" The voice of his mentor is cold and even. Garak takes even breaths as he struggles to get up. His condition is clearly visible as he stands straight, performing a traditional Obsidian Order salute that is second nature. The flowing white blouse rests over his rounded stomach, not doing as much to hide it as he hoped. Garak tries to read the expression on his mentors… his father’s face.

"Whose?" The question is direct and concise with nothing for Garak to hook on to and deflect.

"Gil Lemec" he resists the urge to move from attention but that would show his weakness and he can't let Tain see even a slither.

There is anger in the older man's eyes. Garak can't help but curl his tail up close to his back.

"Has he initiated the bonding ceremony?" Tain crosses his arms, towering over his young charge. Garak while being of age has not quite hit his full height.

"No, sir. He does not know." 

In some ways, Garak had anticipated the hit across his jaw but it still caught him by surprise. He stumbles back, fighting to keep his balance.

"You fool. I trained you to gain power not squander it so easily." Tain takes Garak by the wrist, pulling him into the house. He flinches but does not fight his mentor’s grip.

"My lord?" Mila steps out of her small quarters. She was the first and only one Garak told about the pregnancy. She convinced him to keep it and it seems they will both regret it now.

"Return to your room Mila, this is none of your concern." Tain does not stop, He walks through the mansion with determination. Garak struggles to keep up. She wrings her hands in concern but does as she is told.

They walk quickly through the winding halls until they leave the comfort of the livable quarters to the more clean and sterile parts where Tain does much of his work.

Garak recognizes the infirmary as they pass its doors. Tain pushes him in, forcing him to sit on the examination table. 

Doctor Zejac, a calm man by all standards is not surprised. 

"Remove the child" Tain orders.

"Mentor please!" Garak pushes off the table.

"Be silent. I will not have you ruin your future with a bastard son as I did." He barks.

Garak freezes before he can make another protest. The pain he has often felt as a child returns ten-fold. He sits back. "Yes, Mentor."

The Doctor waves Tain to the side. "He is at least twelve months into the pregnancy, I could remove and incubate the egg safely." He whispers low enough so Garak does not hear him. 

Tain glances at his son. None of them can afford the existence of another illegitimate child. Lemec's family is barely important enough to risk it. He sighs. This is still his grandson they are talking about. "Do it, and find a family for it."

The Doctor nods, going back to the young Cardassian. "The procedure is painless. The embryo will be extracted and you will be as good as new within a few days."

Garak looks at his father. He wants to keep the child but is afraid. If he goes against Tain he will loose more then the child.

Garak has seen the orphans without a family begging on the street. Their gaunt faces staring up in fear. If he resists then that will be his fate. That is not something he wants for the child. So he nods in agreement, going along with anything the Doctor instructs.

***

Years later as an adult free from Tain, a part of him wishes he had fought for the child. He had carried it for twelve months only to have it taken from him. He wonders often what would happen if it lived. If he fought for its life. Would he still be in exile now but with a daughter to keep him company instead of the gaping loneliness he feels in his soul?

Garak pushed the needle into the garment as he thinks.

Soon he will start to show with Julian's child and before long he will need new clothes.

He has been thinking about Tain often over the last few days. His father had never wanted to accept Garak until his dying breath. He does not want the baby to go through the same. It is better if it does not know it's other parent.

He and Julian often talked of children after the truth about the Doctor's augmentation came to the surface. Garak could only come to one conclusion from the talks, that Bashir had no intention of accepting any children.

He bites a stray thread, smoothing the fabric down. It would be easy to lie of the origin of the child, he is hardly a celibate man and they were not exclusive to each other as both feared to put a name to their late-night trists.

He sighs. Still, he thinks what would have been if he grew up with two loving parents, in a place where he was accepted. Does his child not deserve that? 

Should he take the chance now, before it is born to see how the Doctor reacts? He can always leave and not look back if it is not to his liking. 

The question is if the Doctor will follow or worse do something that will cause Garak to lose the child.

The Cardassian shakes his head. He has known the human for five years and that does not seem like something the Doctor would do. He is a healer made to protect life not end it.

So regardless of what Garak chose to do, he knows deep down that there is no danger child and the only thing keeping him back is a fear of rejection.


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weyoun and Dukat talk art, then have dinner ;3. Note, Vorta are colorblind, I included how Dukat sees the art on the left and how Weyoun sees it on the right XD!

Dukat sips on his drink, the Kanar goes down smoothly, from a particular delicious year, Quark never fails to disappoint with his choice bottle. His plate is mostly empty. He looks across him at the Vorta, a strange soft-featured race. Weyoun one of the more peculiar examples. He always has a small smile on his lips that tells of some unknown mischief. Those large purple eyes always scanning his surroundings. The Vorta slowly picks at his plate of fruit, a slow eater by all considerations. Dukat does not think he can ever get tired of watching this creature. Their small stature brings out his natural desire to protect, which is something he can never resist. 

He leans in with a sigh, They had been making small talk most of the night but it has faded. The Vorta focussing on the food in front of him. There is much to be said in natural and comfortable silence. As any Cardassian, Dukat does love the sound of his voice and the same can be said for the Vorta but they both know anything they utter are just well-decorated lies. There is sometimes fun in the lying game but it seems wrong for this evening. There is something vulnerable in it. 

Dukat does not know if it the situation, the waiting for either side to make a move in the war, or perhaps it is just that tension between them Dukat has noticed only recently. He was off the mind that Vorta were not overly sexual beings, he had met Jem’Hadar before and they did not seem ones for anything close to softness, so that has set his entire opinion of the Dominion armies. 

Then he met Weyoun. 

It was an experience. He did not expect him to be so open, so welcoming. The joy in which the Vorta seemed to experience life was, is intoxicating. 

Weyoun looks up, his smile getting wider as he slowly, deliberately takes another bite of fruit. Dukat’s eyes focus on those purple tinted lips, the way he bites down on the fruit gently, using his tongue to take the fruit. 

Dukat licks his lips, shifting on his seat. He clears his throat, leaning back, trying not to show just how the Vorta effects him. “So, what did you want to show me?”

Weyoun laughs low, swallowing the rippleberry. “The art you had given me was quite a curious thing.” he reaches down, into the bag he has taken to carrying around the station as the gifts he received became unmanageable. That is a strange thing of species on this side of the portal, so willing to part with their possessions so easily. It usually took more negotiations to receive gifts. 

“It is, is not?” Dukat moves the plates to the side off the table, only keeping the glass of Kanar in front of him. 

“That is as far as I can understand it. We Vorta, as you know we are not made for such things” Weyoun unwraps the scroll with a gentle hand. Dukat takes one edge, examing the painting. It is one of Ziyals more colorful ones. It was her first piece after she had returned from the camps. 

It reminded him of the Vorta somehow that is why he had given it to Weyoun. It had purple quick streaks, with lighter circular orbs layered over the top. 

“So you keep saying but look at it again” He takes a drink of his wine before setting aside. 

“I assure there is not much more I can see here.” He sighs looking down at the art again. 

“It is not about seeing.” Dukat leans in. “How does it make you feel.” 

“Feel? Is there some emotion it is supposed to envoke?” Weyoun frowns, moving to the edge of his chair. He narrows his eyes looking closer at the bright colors. He sniffs, his nose twitching.

Dukat smiles, studying the Vorta’s reactions carefully. “What do these colors tell you,” he hums. “Say this purple here…” he points, He traces the line. Weyoun tilts his head lifting his hand, to move with Dukat’s. They touch gently.  
  
“Feel how the brush must have gone across the paper.” Dukat moves his hand along the zigzag pattern. The two of them are so close together that he can feel the Vorta’s soft hairs brush over his chufa as their combined, somewhat labored breaths ruffle it. He can smell Kanar mixing with that strange aroma of the Vorta berries. 

“The way the brush was pressed here,” he mutters low. 

Weyoun looks up. “Shall we end this pretense.” he takes Dukat’s hand in his, gently drawing his thumb over the scales just at the inside between the thumb and pointer finger. 

“I was not aware there was a pretense here, we were just appreciating the true beauty of Cardassian art” he mutters, their lips brush. 

“Do you think me a fool, Dukat. I am not so complacent as too..” he doesn’t finish his sentence, closing the distance between them. 

Dukat growls low with pleasure as he sinks into the kiss. Weyoun moves the painting away so it drops to the floor away from them. He climbs onto the table, one knee perched. Dukat barely registers glass shattering on the floor as he stands up, taking Weyoun by the waist. 

The Vorta gasps at the cold touch of Dukat’s scales as he pushes his shirt up. Dukat breaks out of the kiss glancing down. There are ridges similar to the ones on the ears on the Vorta’s sides. Dukat slowly runs his fingers over the folds. 

Weyoun tenses with a gasp. They must be sensitive. Dukat grins, putting some more pressure as he runs his thumb down, taking note of each hitched breath. Weyoun shivers, looping his hands around the Cardassian’s neck, kissing along the neck ridges. 

Dukat sighs at the sensation. 

Weyoun pulls back. “Unless you are planning to take me here and now on this table, perhaps we should move to more comfortable accommodations?” 

Dukat laughs. “Yes,...” he shifts his grip on the Vorta’s waist, lifting him, quickly moving his arm to support his legs.  
  
Weyoun laughs. “Quite the romantic, I have not been carried this way in a long time.”

Dukat kisses him in response, walking by memory.  
  
He sets the Vorta down on the soft bed. He snaps his fingers and the lights dim. The soft sounds of their voices echoing off the walls as they explore each other’s alien bodies, learning as they enjoy every touch.


	9. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak missed dinner, Julian got worried.

“Garak! Open the door right this minute" Julian presses the bell several times. Garak was more than two hours late to their dinner. At first, Julian was going to accept that he was stood up, but the worry was too much.

"I am coming in, decent or not!" He punches in his medical override. The heat of the room hit him immediately, hotter than usual. 

The room is dark. Julian does not turn on the light, using a flashlight on his tricorder to slowly move around. There is no sign of Garak. 

“Garak?” he wipes sweat that forms on his brow at the heat. There is a faint light coming from the bathroom in the very back of the quarters. Julian curses as he trips on something before stepping over a bundle of cloth. 

The door is open wide. Garak leans against the sink, head in his hands. The light is red and warm, making the surrounding even hotter. His tail hanging over the side of the bathtub, swaying back and forth. His hair is wet, he must have just gotten out of the shower.

Julian moves slowly, not making any sudden movements. He had learned from when he was helping Garak during the withdrawal. Approaching the Cardassian to quickly is a good way to get scratched. 

Garak still jumps. “Oh… Doctor. How long have you been there.” he groans as he moves to get up. Only making it halfway before dropping back. “Pardon me for not being a more gracious host.” he sighs.    
  
Julian leans against the door with a sigh. “Yes, so horrible of you my dear friend to not entertain me while you are clearly sick” 

Garak laughs, it's a weak sound, and he breaks into a cough. Julian moves close to support his back before hesitating. Garak breathes in deep, meeting Julian's eyes. There is a brief flicker of fear that he hides. “I am alright Doctor.” he tries to get up again, taking hold of Julian’s offered elbow. 

“So you keep saying” Julian guides him out of the bathroom, towards the living quarters. His breath labored in the heat, he pushes aside the clutter to make sure Garak does not trip on it.    


“I did not have the time to clean up, I’m afraid. If you had given me ample warning.” His eyes scan the surroundings, his quarters cluttered with odds and ends when he usually keeps it immaculate but his condition makes it hard to concentrate on his usual attention to order. 

“Computer, lights.” Julian orders, and soon the quarters are bathed in the soft red light that Cardassian eyes are more accustomed too. “You could have called to say you were not feeling well then I would not have to intrude.” Julian leads him to the bedroom, helping Garak sitdown.    
  
“Nonsense, I am feeling perfectly well, my dear.” He smiles, leaning back on the bed, pushing back. Julian watches him carefully, climbing on the bed to sit next to the Cardassian. He moves the extra pillow to provide more support for Garak, who sighs in comfort. “Oh yes, you are the example of prime health. Now will you tell me what is wrong or will I have to take you to the infirmary "  
  
“I swear Doctor, all this fussing. If you think my condition is so bad I will not make it to your infirmary.” he sighs, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable. 

“You leave me no choice Garak since you so insist on keeping to your charade,” he takes out his com badge that he makes sure to always keep in his pocket “I will do what is necessary to help you” 

Garak takes a deep shaky breath, realizing that the threat keeps true and he dreads leaving the warmth he so carefully chose for his quarters. “What do you want from me, Doctor!? Do you want me to tell you that I suffer that this condition hurts me?!” he snaps brushing a hand through his damp hair.    
  
“I just want you to stop being alone. I am here to help. I do not care for what lies you tell” he crosses his legs, to face the man. “I do not care if you insist on being in denial Garak, just let me help you” Julian crosses his arms, eyes narrowed. The sweat streaming down his brow makes it hard to see. 

Garak bites his lip. “It is not… so easy for me…” he whispers low. Julian almost misses it. 

“I know,” he says simply. 

Garak nods, his hands all of a sudden are not busy enough, he runs his fingers over the scales on his elbows, focusing on anything but Julian. 

“It has not been the easiest pregnancy. It is not a pure Cardassian child, I did expect some…” he trails off, swallowing. “This is an unimportant discussion doctor. I can handle some discomfort” 

“I am sure you can.” Julian speaks softly “But realize you do not have to, there is much I can do to ease your pain” He takes Garak’s hands, they are still cold to the touch despite the heat. It is getting harder to concentrate. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline.” He looks away, pulling out of the Doctor's soft grip

“Garak!” Julian raises his voice before relaxing. “Is this because of who the Father is…?” He wipes away sweat, coughing. His patience wearing thin. “What if I promise to not run any tests on Geneology…?” 

“Doctor, please… I assure you that my reasons are not as complicated as you make it. We Cardassian’s are a proud people.” he turns to look at Julian. “I would not miss a moment of this, and I will not risk making myself more comfortable at the expense of the child!” He raises his voice, his anger so hard to control. 

“The child could suffer if you do … “ he takes a deep breath. The air feels suffocating. “If you do not let me run more tests the child could suffer.” Julian gestures. The bed shifts as he moves closer, rising up. Garak moves away, staring at Julian in defiance. 

“Garak, If it is a Bajoran child we do not know how it will react with your body type!” he bites his cheek to keep awake as his body starts to overheat. 

“Please, there are many half Bajoran orphans left over after the occupation,” he slips easily into the lie. Yet Julian’s words hit closer then he wishes. The child being half-human and not Bajoran, he had not thought about their biology not working together.

“Yes but all those were carried by Bajoran women! There was never a situation in the reverse!” Julian reasons. 

“Doctor if I let you make sure the child is alright, will you stop being so concerned as to break into my quarters in the middle of the night.” he closes his eyes for a moment.    
  
“I will make sure to keep my break-ins at ... a more reasonable time of night.” he huffs, voice rasping. 

Garak nods. “That would be much appreciated.” 

“Now if you will excuse me, I need to take a much needed cold shower. This heat does not quite agree with me.” he slides off the bed, swaying slightly. Garak moves on instinct but the pain at such a motion stops him.    
  
“Now look who is concerned.” Julian laughs. Stretching before moving towards the door. He pauses looking back “Just take care of yourself Garak, I will see you tomorrow first thing in the morning for that check-up. Do not be late or I will bring the whole infirmary here where you can’t avoid me.” 

“Fine, Doctor. Now do leave before you faint on me. I would not be much help if you do.” Garak smiles, his eyes glow in the red light of the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All art sketches are drawn by me and isn't 100% accurate to the words XD)


End file.
